Shades of Cool
by MaliceInWonderland23
Summary: In which Killian and the Charmings are snowed in. Also, David is an overprotective parent, Snow succeeds at intimidating Killian, Henry has a boxed collection of Disney movies, and Emma's left to deal with the three males in her life. {I don't own the cover image}


**Title: **Shades of Cool**  
Category:** Once Upon a Time  
**Rating: **K+  
**Characters: **Killian, Emma, Henry, David, Mary-Margaret  
**Pairings: **Snowing, Captain Swan**  
Summary: **In which Killian and the Charmings are snowed in. Also, David is an overprotective parent, Snow succeeds at intimidating Killian, Henry has a boxed collection of Disney movies, and Emma's left to deal with the three males in her life.  
**Warnings: **Language and humor; also probably some love.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time, but it's on my Christmas list. I also don't own "Shades of Cool." **  
Author's Notes: **Companion piece to my other story, "Winter Come." That one's like, a lot more angsty though…sooooo...anyways, that was written before the premiere (so long ago) so I probably screwed up Elsa's portrayal. I was really hoping they'd do an evil Elsa though, because these last few episodes seem to have been written for an eight year old.

_"__I can't do nothing about his strange weather,"  
_-Lana Del Rey, "Shades of Cool"

_10:30 am_

David rammed against the door, but it was useless.

He couldn't believe it. He and Snow were supposed to take Henry out while Killian came over (for _what_, he had a pretty good idea; that didn't mean he wanted to know), but there was a huge pile of snow blocking the exit of the apartment building.

"Can you fix it?" Killian asked Emma (sounding a little more anxious than he should've).

Emma raised her hands up and shut her eyes, trying to focus on melting it. After a few moments, though, nothing happened. She tried again, squeezing her eyes shut and pointing her open palms at the door.

"Anything?" she asked.

David tried to push the door open, but the snow was clearly still there.

"Great," Killian muttered. "We're bloody trapped."

After a few more unsuccessful attempts at melting the ice, they resolved to head back to Mary-Margaret's apartment. Emma called Regina while Henry bounded down the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are we still going out?"

"Well," David began, "no. I suppose not."

"Magic?" Henry asked.

David nodded. The kid knew this too well.

"Cool! We can watch those movies!" he exclaimed.

"Wait. What movies?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, in New York, we got that boxed set of Disney Classics_. _We should show Killian and David."

Emma smirked. "You're right. We should."

Snow entered the room with a tray of hot chocolates. "We should what?"

"Just watch a movie."

Snow eyed them carefully. "Okayyy. I'll be upstairs with the baby then. And Killian, don't try anything with my daughter or I'll shoot you."

While Killian had simply laughed at David's attempts to be the overprotective father, hearing Snow White threaten him made him shrink just a little. "Yes, ma'am."

David looked between the two, defeated. "What? How'd you do that?"

Snow just laughed, shaking her head as she walked upstairs.

_11:15 am_

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Killian moaned as Peter Pan flew towards Wendy's window. "That is not how it went! At all! Wendy didn't _want _to go! And he was a bloody monster, not some tight-wearing ninny!"

_1:30 pm_  
"What? We didn't dance in the forest! We took back a kingdom! And Snow would've never worn that dress!" David protested, eyes glued on the screen.

_4:00 pm_

"Robin Hood wasn't a fox!"

_5:30 pm_

"Cinderella's fairy-godmother was blown to bits!"

And so the accusations went on and on as they finished the movies.

"This is blasphemy!" Killian exclaimed. "Give me the location of this _Walt Disney_," he spat, "and I'll make him pay."

"Um…" Henry began, "no. Just no."

_8:30 pm_

"We should have dinner," Emma decided, going to open the fridge. "Sandwiches?"

"Okay," Henry agreed. "Can I help?"

"Me too," Killian interrupted. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Dav—dad?" she asked.

David tore his eyes away from the box of DVDs for a moment to look at Emma. "Sure."

Henry pulled out two pieces of bread, putting turkey on one and cheese on the other. David mimicked his motions, Killian following in suit. Emma set the table and filled glasses with water, glancing around the room.

Yeah. Sandwiches.

_10:00 pm_

"If you think you're sleeping in Emma's room," Mary-Margaret whispered as she passed Killian, "you're delusional."

So Henry helped set up camp on the couch. They ended up building a pillow fort instead of a place for Killian to sleep, sitting inside while Killian recounted his adventures as a pirate.

Emma watched the two as she rinsed the dishes, handing them to her father to dry.

"He really likes him," Emma mumbled. She hadn't realized she said it out loud until her father glanced over.

"As much as I don't like it, I agree."

Emma grinned. "Thanks, dad." Wash. Pass. Dry. "If he proposes, do you think he'll check with you first?"

David glowered, sending her a _that's not funny_ look. "Don't push it, sweetheart. I can still toss him out the window."

"You can, but you won't," Emma laughed, handing him the last plate.

"You know me too well."

_12:00 am_

"Are they still down there?" Snow asked as David entered their room. Neal was in his crib and she was folding laundry while going through the town's laws, looking for anything that needed revision.

"Yes," David answered. "Killian's talking about his adventures."

He looked like a kicked puppy. "What is it?" Snow asked.

"Nothing." After a moment, he opened his mouth again. "It's just, he has Snow White and Prince Charming as his grandparents! How come he never asks us these things?"

"He does have the story book," Snow pointed out.

David just frowned, going over to look at his baby. "You're going to like me more than Killian, right?" he asked his sleeping son.

Silence.

David huffed. "Fine."

_2:30 am_

Emma was the only one awake. Killian was sleeping next to her and Henry was resting against his shoulder.

She stood to turn off the light, but Killian stirred, reaching out. "Where're you going, love?"

Emma looked at him, all half-lidded eyes and mumbled words at this hour. "Nowhere."

She hit the light switch and sat back down, leaning against his other shoulder.

_Home_.

And with that, she slept.

**A/N:** Review?


End file.
